


savannah

by BellamyWanheda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, F/M, Fluff, One Night Stands, Secret Children, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellamyWanheda/pseuds/BellamyWanheda
Summary: A cute Octavia/Lincoln surprise baby kid written for The 100 Writers for BLM
Relationships: Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: The t100 Writers for BLM Initiative





	savannah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [munequita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/munequita/gifts).



> Written for [The 100 Writers for BLM Initiative](https://t100fic-for-blm.tumblr.com/) I am currently accepting more prompts and this vital cause is not only a lifelong struggle but very much still happening even if the news has stopped covering it so hopefully this initiative will keep inspiring more donations.

Octavia felt like her blood had just turned to ice and there was no way her heart had not skipped at least one beat. She had never expected to see him again, truly. She knew that there was a chance that when Savannah got older she would want to track him down but she never anticipated she would just… run into him in a fucking coffee shop. 

Because really, the chances of running into a one night stand from 6 year ago? Slim. The chances of running into your baby daddy who has no idea your daughter even exists? Slim. The chances of running into a famous musician in a coffee shop in a city he doesn’t even live in? Very slim. 

And yet there was Lincoln. Standing in line, looking at his phone, one still incredibly jacked arm crossed over the other. She considered just bolting but she would have to walk past him in order to get to the door. Plus they had already ordered and she knew Savannah would burst into tears if she suddenly announced that she wouldn’t be getting the hot chocolate her mom had promised her and Octavia was shook enough from seeing Lincoln that she really didn’t think she could also handle her daughter having a full meltdown on the sidewalk. But she also chastised herself for even assuming that he would remember her. Between the fact that he had the body of a god damn superhero and a voice like honey (okay yes, maybe she had listened to the two albums he had put it out in the last few years, this whole situation began because she was a big fan after all), she was sure that he hooked up with girls on tour all the time. She wasn’t special, she had come to accept that long before the moment in the coffee shop. 

“Mommy is my hot chocolate gonna have whip cream on it?” Savannah's little voice startled her out of her thoughts. She looked down to where her 5 year old was fidgeting with her pink ball she had talked Octavia into letting her bring into the store, staring up at her with her beautiful big brown eyes. 

“Yup, I made sure and asked them for whip cream.” She assured her. 

Savannah gave her a toothy grin and Octavia had to suppress a laugh at how funny it looked with her newly missing tooth. It was the first tooth she lost and the little girl had been so excited about it, she had jumped up and down all around the house. Her mother had giggled at her antics but then had one of the sad moments she sometimes had where she wished there was someone next to her, someone whose heart would also swell with pride and joy and seeing Savannah. 

Octavia didn’t really date, she had decided long ago that it just wasn’t worth it right now, especially while Savannah is still so young she wanted to be able to spend any free time that she had with her. Plus, 27 year old single mom to a 5 year old isn’t exactly a big selling point on most dating apps or set ups. 

“Oh no!” Savannah exclaimed as her ball fell from her little hand and quickly picked up speed as it rolled away. Octavia’s level of concern went from mild to throat closing as she saw where the ball was headed, until it stopped right at Lincoln’s feet. 

Her brain flashed with a jolt of sheer panic as he looked up from his phone and then down at the pink sparkly ball his feet. Before Octavia could reach out and stop her Savannah was zipping across the small shop to retrieve her ball. They probably needed to have another conversation about stranger danger but this was a whole other monster of an issue. 

Lincoln picked up the ball and then noticed Savannah coming up to him. 

“Hey, is this yours?” He asked, his smile was warm in a way that made Octavia’s stupid heart do a little fluttering thing. 

“Yes.” Savannah answered, flashing him that same toothy grin that he seemed to think was cute too. 

“Well here you go.” He said, bending down to her level to hand her her ball back. 

Savannah thanked him, because Octavia had at least excelled at teaching her daughter proper manors, and then scampered off back in the direction of her mother. Octavia felt like her heart may just stop as Lincoln straightened up and his eyes followed Savannah, probably to make sure she was in fact going back to an adult. His brows furrowed for a few seconds when he saw Octavia, almost as if he was trying to place where he knew her from and then his eyes seemed to widen a little and his lips parted. _Wait, did he really remember her??_

She looked away quickly, hyper focusing on the counter in front of her. There was no way they could bolt out of here now, for starters the person she was looking to avoid was standing between them and their only means of exit. There was a very small, private part of her that wanted him to recognize her though, wanted him to remember her, wanted him to figure out that Savannah was his, wanted him to be her father so Octavia wouldn’t be all alone in this anymore. 

In her peripheral vision she could see Lincoln making his way closer to them before stopped a few feet away. 

“Octavia?” His voice sounded a little broken and cautious. 

She took a breath, the kind of deep breath that the vaguely problematic teacher in her monthly yoga class would always insist they take, and turned to face him. He looked even better than he did 5 years ago and even better up close than he had from across the coffee shop. 

“Hi.” She said dumbly, unsure of herself and of what she should say next. 

“Hey. Is this your daughter?” He asked, gesturing to where Savannah was bouncing her ball a few feet in front of them. 

Before she could formulate any kind of response to his question something snapped and she just burst into tears. Octavia used to never ever ever cry but having a kid had turned her into mush just a tiny bit. 

Lincoln looked, rightfully, caught off guard by her sudden outburst, he reached a hand tentatively to pat her shoulder. 

“I’m sorry… did I… did I say something wrong?” 

She sniffled and collected herself a little. “No, no. I’m so sorry I don’t know what came over me… Uh, yes, yes Savannah is my daughter.” 

He smiled down at the little girl and then back at Octavia. 

“I didn’t think you would remember me.” She said a little bit cautiously. 

He let out a breathy laugh. “Are you kidding? Of course I remember you. I um… I actually spent like, a couple years trying to track you down but couldn’t.” 

Octavia’s eyes went wide. _He had wanted to find her?_ That meant that while she was pregnant and struggling through having a newborn he had wanted to find her? Maybe even wanted to _be with her_? 

“Really? I tried to get a hold of you too but it turns out your personal contact information is a little difficult to find.” They shared a soft laugh at that and he rubbed the back of his neck a little, nervously. 

“Seems like you probably weren’t single for too long after we met anyway.” He added, nodding in the direction of Savannah who seemed to have moved on from simply bouncing the ball to dancing around with it in whatever the 5 year old version of a waltz was. 

Octavia paled, this was the moment she had been dreading. “Oh um, no actually I’m a single mom.” She said, remaining purposely vague. 

“Oh. Cool.” He said, but he suddenly seemed a little distracted as he stared back at Savannah as if maybe her apparent age, her darker skin or the bouncy curls Octavia had made sure to learn how to take care of were adding up to something in his brain. It was an equation she didn’t want him to solve though, at least not like this. 

“Um, so Savannah and I were gonna go to the park after this… You’re probably busy but… if you wanted to catch up maybe you could come with us?” Octavia was usually so confident, she was a badass and that’s how she approached the world but something about being here with him was turning her into a stammering mess. 

Lincoln just smiled at her though and she was stuck suddenly by how much Savannah’s smile looked just like his, toothy and a little bit lopsided but undeniably cute. 

“I would love to come.” 

“Okay great-” 

She was interrupted by the barista calling out her name and she extricated herself from the moment to pick up her and Savannah’s drinks from the little counter. 

Savannah was practically bouncing up and down with excitement as her mom came back with her hot chocolate. She reached to grab it but Octavia stopped her. 

“No honey, it’s too hot you’ll burn yourself if you try and drink now. But this is my friend Lincoln, he’s going to come with us to the park and then you can have your drink there, okay?” 

She looked displeased at having to wait even longer for her drink but nodded at her mother’s question anyway. 

“Hi Savannah.” Lincoln said, reaching out to shake her hand. His hands were so large they would have (and did) totally swamp Octavia’s so Savannah’s very tiny one shaking his made Octavia have to stifle a life but it was also the first time that he was meeting his daughter and the first time that she was meeting her father, a fact known _only_ to Octavia. She felt a quick rush of guilt at withholding this life changing piece of information from him and in that moment made the decision, she would tell him at the park. 

Thankfully they didn’t have to wait much longer for Lincoln’s name to be called and he grabbed his own drink as the three of them left the shop and walked in the direction of the park a few blocks away. 

Savannah skipped happily up ahead of them, gripping her sparkly pink ball in her tiny kid hands like her life depended on it, humming an unrecognizable and potentially made up tune to herself. 

“So I’ve been listening to your new album.” She said, hoping that wasn’t an uncool thing to say. 

Lincoln just smiled (and maybe even blushed just a little bit?) at her words. “What do you think of it?” 

She bit her lip and looked pensive for a moment, turning to look at him only to find his deep brown eyes already staring warmly back at her. “I really like it. It kind of gives me vibes of your early work but like… grown up. Which is really cool.” 

“Thank you. I’m glad you think so.” He said, head ducking to hide his smile but she caught it anyway. 

“Mommy can I go play on the swings!?” Savannah excitedly called to her mother as they rounded a corner and the almost entirely empty playground came into view. 

“Go have fun, just be careful.” Octavia replied, leading Lincoln over to a bench on the side. There was no one around them but it was still a good vantage point to keep an eye on the little girl. Octavia dragged in as deep a breath as she could manage as she prepared to give Lincoln this life changing news. 

“She’s um… my daughter, isn’t she?” His voice interrupted her from her thoughts. His body was obviously very tense next to her and she could see the shock written all over his face. At least the issue of how to break the news was over.

“I- I… I um…” Octavia found herself suddenly unable to find the words, not an experience that was familiar to her, usually she was always so sure of herself. “I’m so sorry.” 

Lincoln swallowed, staring straight ahead to where Savannah was now attempting to scale the side of the five foot climbing wall that hung off the side of the pla structure. 

“I tried really hard to get in contact with you at first, as soon as I decided to keep the baby I knew that you had to know about her but I couldn’t find a way to reach out to you short of tweeting it to the whole world.” He chuckled lightly at her words. “But even then I was… scared. That you wouldn’t remember me, that you would resent me or think I had done it on purpose or… I don’t know, my hormone addled brain went to dark places. And then when Savannah got older I figured that one day we would find a way to reach you but it just became this bigger and bigger secret and… Oh god you must be so mad.” 

He looked thoughtful for a moment, as if he was considering his next words very carefully. “I’m not mad at you. Incredibly shocked, yes, but not mad. I am difficult to reach by design and… I know it could not have been easy. I guess I’m just mad that I wasn’t here for her. I mean that she’s spent the first five years of her life thinking I just wasn’t there for her.” 

Octavia felt a tear slip down her cheek. She was crying for the _second_ time today, which was very uncharacteristic for her, and it was the second time she was crying _in public_ at that. What Lincoln said felt like daggers stabbing in to her heart though. 

“Are you saying you want to… be involved now?” 

A flash of hurt crossed his face at her question. “Yes, yes of course I do. I mean, if you’ll allow me to be…” 

“I always wanted you to be a part of her life, it is important to me that you know that, it was never that I didn’t want her to know you or you to know her. Like I said, I tried at first to contact you and then later it just got too… complicated.” 

He placed his hand gingerly over hers where it was resting in her lap. She felt a light shock go through her body at the contact and she was pretty sure her face turned a couple shades pinker. 

“I understand, Octavia. It’s really okay.” He moved his hand from where it covered hers. The way his hand had completely swamped her own instantly reminded her of all of the other things that hand had once done to her. Because it wasn’t just that she truly had felt a real connection with Lincoln the first night that they had met, or that it was the night that her daughter, the most important and precious thing in her life, was conceived but also that the sex was like… _really_ good. 

“Okay.” She said dumbly, unsure what more to say but with a million and a half things she wanted to say. 

“Look, um, I know this may be overstepping and I know that things will be complicated enough with me starting to be a part of your lives, and obviously Savannah comes first but… I really did want to find you after the first time we met and maybe if you wanted to we could… see where this goes now?” 

She couldn’t help the dumb smile that crept onto her face.”Lincoln, are you asking me out?” She teased. 

He rolled his eyes exaggeratedly but he still wore a grin matching hers. “I mean, I was trying to.” 

“I would love to.” She replied, smile softening as they stared into each other’s eyes, both feeling like they were on the precipice of something. 

“Mommy look!” They were both startled out of the moment by Savannah, perched on top of the play structure a couple of feet off the ground, clearly preparing to jump. The two adults watched her and responded with a round of applause that caused a self satisfied look to graze her young face. 

“How do we tell her?” Lincoln whispered, turning back to Octavia. 

“I think we just rip the band aid off?” 

He nodded resolutely at her and she returned it before turning back to the play structure, ready to change her whole life forever. 

“Savannah, come here!”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://bellamy-wanheda.tumblr.com/)


End file.
